<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Popelka by kaisantheotaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465200">Popelka</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisantheotaku/pseuds/kaisantheotaku'>kaisantheotaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisantheotaku/pseuds/kaisantheotaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mnozí starší lidé žijící v dnešní době říkají, jak si ti „mladí" žijí jako v pohádce. Ale i oni musí čelit mnohým problémům, ačkoliv se nejedná o válku či jinou nepříjemnost. Možná je ve světě relativní klid, avšak boj neustává. Uvnitř téměř každého mladého člověka zuří bitvy a nepokoje až do dnešních dní. </p><p>Ne každý byl narozen s Kouzelnou kmotřičkou, ne každému byl do vínku věnován skleněný střevíc a už vůbec ne každému je přán princ jeho snů. Mnohým případům není shůry dána ani sebeláska. Hledat svého vyvoleného může takový člověk, jak jen chce, ale k čemu to je? Pokud nedovede milovat ani sám sebe, jak může milovat jiného člověka?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Petra Ral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog – Střepy v duši</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/gifts">thewhatever</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hergot, Levi! Ta polívka je přesolená!"</p><p>„Si příště vař sám..."</p><p>„Cos to řekl?!"</p><p>„Aby sis příště uvařil sám, ty kreténe!"</p><p>Plesk.</p><p>Prásk.</p><p>A zase jsem byl v čudu.</p><p>Nemohl jsem to doma snášet věčně. Kdybych byl v té prašivé díře zašitý věčně, asi by mi brzo cvaklo. Ne že by mi nešplouchalo na maják tak jako tak, ale delší pobyt s mým strýcem psychopatem by asi vyvolal vlnu tsunami, ta by mě smetla úplně. Ale kdo ví. Třeba by to tak vlastně bylo dobře. Třeba by s sebou vzala i můj věčný smutek a obavy. Třeba by všechny starosti odpluly. Konečně bych byl svobodný.</p><p>Ovšemže má ale tohle vykoupení pár háčků. Zaprvé, pud sebezáchovy mě z domu neustále vyhání, a tak svého ráje vlastně nikdy nedosáhnu. Zadruhé, kdyby přeci jen někdy u mě v mozku vypadly pojistky a já se vážně rozhodl skoncovat se životem zde, s mým štěstím bych zjistil, že Bůh a Nebe existují, ale nevezmou mě k sobě. Ano, dokonce i Bůh se k vám obrátí zády, pokud jste gay.</p><p>Nenáviděl jsem to, kým jsem, stejně jako můj strýc. Byl jsem odpad společnosti, Popelka, kterou nikdo nechtěl. Dokud tu byla máma, svět se zdál krásný a růžový. Nikdy jsme neměli moc peněz, ale já si nestěžoval. Dostával jsem denně teplé jídlo, dokonce jsem měl i pár hraček, ale největší odměnou pro mě stejně bylo maminčino pohlazení. To pro mě znamenalo celý svět. Jenže ten se s odchodem mé drahé rodičky a příchodem Kennyho zhroutil. Budiž mé mámě země lehká, jen doufám v její vstoupení do nebeských bran, jestli teda vážně nějaké stojí.</p><p>To byl jeden z důvodů, proč jsem ztratil v životě štěstí. Už tu nebyl nikdo, kdo by mi říkal, jak moc mě miluje. Už tu nebyl nikdo, kdo by mi rozdával úsměvy. Už tu nebyl nikdo, kdo by mi opakoval, proč milovat sám sebe. Už tu nebyl nikdo, kdo by ve svém domě dokázal snést asociálního gaye se slabostí pro čaj. Nikdo na světě, pro koho bych snad měl vůli žít.</p><p>Přesto mne tu ale stále můj lehce pochroumaný rozum držel a radil, jak se vypořádat se starostmi svého běžného života. Nejprve je nutné nedráždit strýce. Dobře, tohle není má silná stránka, ale ten debil neustále kritizuje mé vaření, tak není divu. Dalším krokem je najít si přítelkyni a také si ji udržet. Nevím, jakým zázrakem se to stalo, ale s Petrou už jsem byl tři měsíce a zatím nenastaly žádné problémy. Kenny našemu vztahu uvěřil, snad poprvé v životě mě přátelsky poplácal po zádech a popřál mi k uzdravení.</p><p>Ta jeho slova, ty neustálé nadávky a narážky, to všechno se mi pomalu ale jistě vrývalo do těla. Jako by mne snad každý střep, který jsem z rozbité vázy či jiného předmětu mrštěného po mně zvedl, probodával nastotisíckrát jedním z těchto slov. Proti tomuto už si ale můj chytrý mozek vymyslel účinnou obranu. S Kennym totiž přišli i další dva obyvatelé domu, stali se z nás prakticky sourozenci – deprese a sebezapření.</p><p>Jakmile vše koordinovala slečna D, mozek byl zastřen nesmysly a začínal sám věřit tomu, že jsem s Petrou vlastně šťastný a nejspíš teda na chlapy nebudu. Koho zajímalo, jak moc dával můj pták v přítomnosti sexy muže najevo náklonnost? Jen náhoda, splašené hormony. V tu dobu by mi to nikdo nevymluvil.</p><p>Přesto si ale občas královna temnoty musela odpočinout, a tak se mi sem tam podařilo myslet racionálně. Začaly se totiž objevovat pochyby. A to bylo pro můj stav vlastně to nejlepší. Nemohl jsem žít v iluzi. Nebyl jsem heterosexuální, to ani náhodou. Hrál jsem si na drsného týpka, dělal, jakože mi je všechno jedno. Jenže s každým hozeným a rozsypaným talířem jsem se sypal i já.</p><p>Proto jsem chodíval TAM. Na místo, kam lidé nechodili, a já mohl být sám. Byl to kousek kopce uprostřed ničeho, ale zároveň vládnoucí všemu. Pár kroků od místa, kde jsem sedával, se vinuly plané růže. A pak široko daleko nic. Jen ty rudé květy žhnuly a žhnuly, chráněné před každým nebezpečím ostrými trny. Kéž by i lidé takové trny měli. Jak se tak říká, když jde člověk do zahrady, sahá jen po těch nejkrásnějších květech, a proto si zrovna růžové keře vyvinuly takovýto obranný systém. Jenže když jde do zahrady Smrtka, do zahrady lidí, a vybere si ty nekrásnější zevnějškem i vnitřkem, nemají se jak bránit. Věčný spánek přestřihne poslední kořínky, jež je ještě drží na zemi, a pak... je konec.</p><p>Častokrát jsem přemýšlel, jak jednoduché by bylo vzít si prášky. Jak snadné by bylo nechat svá zápěstí zalít barvou těch divokých květin vonících vedle mě. Jak triviální by bylo zemřít. Jenže strach ze smrti byl silnější než já.</p><p>Takto zkroušený jsem seděl u své milované rostliny i toho osudného večera. Slunce dohořívalo a já v rukou protkaných škrábanci žmoulal růžové okvětní lístky. Kolem se rozléhalo takové ticho, až jsem slyšel svůj vlastní dech. Proč člověk prostě nemůže přestat... dýchat? Rozhodnout se, že kyslíku už do plic nikdy víc nenabere, už nikdy víc nenechá oxid uhličitý proudit ven. Věděl jsem, že je to marné, ale přesto jsem se nadechl sladké vůně kvítku a tu nechal rozležet i v ústech. Doufal jsem, že budu první člověk, který udusí sám sebe, avšak chtěl jsem zemřít zalitý tak sladkým plynem.</p><p>Nakonec mě mé tělo bohužel přimělo se veškerého plynu opět zbavit a nadechnout se reality, která mě ihned praštila, aniž bych stihl otevřít oči. Zvuk přijaté zprávy, SMSky. A vzhledem k tomu, že SMSky mi psal zásadně jen Kenny, věděl jsem, že mě čeká přinejmenším katastrofa. Dlouho jsem se přemáhal pohnout rukou pro mobil, dlouho jsem přemlouval oční víčka vpustit pod ně jen trochu světla, dlouho jsem přesvědčoval své uši, že to určitě bylo jen jakési zašumění, ne můj mobil. Ale marně. Vážně mi psal Kenny. Ovšem něco úplně jiného, než jsem očekával.</p><p>„prid domu je tu Uri a chce ti neco rict" stálo ve zprávě. Kennyho pravopis už jsem se dávno naučil přehlížet, takže mě na téhle zprávě vlastně neznechutilo... vůbec nic? Naopak – Uriho jsem měl celkem rád, v mém okolí (když nepočítáme Petru, kolem které jsem se ale cítil nervózně zase z jiných důvodů) to byl snad jediný normální člověk. Jen jsem si říkal, co by mohl chtít zrovna mně. Vlastně mě i cestou domů, zatímco jsem kopal do šutrů, jako by snad ty za všechno mohly, napadlo, že je to jen nějaká záminka, abych se domů vůbec vrátil, protože Kenny potřebuje, co já vím, třeba přinést pivo z ledničky, ale pak jsem tuhle domněnku zavrhl s tím, že Kenny sice ví, jak Uriho obdivuju, ale rozhodně není dost chytrý na to, aby to takhle vychcaně vymyslel.</p><p>Jakmile jsem přišel domů a uklidil si boty, už jsem slyšel z obýváku „Levi, nakluš sem", a tak jsem tedy klusal. Díky Bohu tam Uri vážně stál a usmíval se. Na mě. „Levi, rád tě vidím," usmál se znovu a podal mi ruku na přivítanou.</p><p>„Ahoj, Uri," odpověděl jsem jen a podal mu ruku nazpátek, i když jsem ho vlastně taky moc rád viděl.</p><p>„Poslyš, Levi," začal hned, „tenhle víkend se koná takový velký maškarní ples hlavně tedy pro smetánku, však to znáš. Beru tam své neteře, protože chtěly na takový ples hrozně moc jít, a tak mě napadlo, jestli by se něco takového nelíbilo i té tvé Petře, jestli bys ji tam nechtěl vzít. Kenny mi bude dělat bodyguarda, takže se nemusíš bát, že by měl snad nějaké kecy, že mu někdo nepřinese brambůrky až pod nos, že jo," otočil se s ošklivým výrazem na Kennyho, který najednou ze zamračení přešel k horlivému kývání. No jo, Uri na něj zabíral. Ovšem já se tak nadšeně netvářil. Přece jsem to ve skutečnosti s Petrou nemyslel vážně, nemůžu jí tahat jako princeznu po plesech.</p><p>„No já ti nevím, Uri," uhnul jsem pohledem, „nejsem moc na tyhle-"</p><p>„Společenský věci, já vím. Ale udělej to pro Petru. A pro mě," usmíval se pořád a já, ať jsem byl, jaký jsem byl, jsem mu na to nakonec s povzdechem kývnul. Budu muset tančit? Nejspíš jo. Budu muset projevovat náklonnost vůči Petře? Stoprocentně. Přežiju to tam mezi těmi papaláši? Kdo ví. Jen jsem si říkal, že je to možná pořád lepší než doma drhnout hajzl po Kennym a samou nudou a zoufalstvím skládat ze strouhanky rohlíky. Možná.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. První kapitola - Princeznin kat.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nevěděl jsem, jestli se mi chce brečet, zabíjet, nebo umřít. Nejspíš všechno dohromady. V tomhle pořadí. Proč mi to přišlo jako dobrý nápad? Proč jsem na to kývnul? Zase jsem netušil. Netušil jsem, jestli mluvím o té pozvánce na ples, nebo o svém vztahu s Petrou. Věděl jsem, co by jiní dali za to jít na takový honosný ples a vzít tam svou holku, tak krásnou holku jako Petra. Měl bych se za sebe stydět. Měl bych se za sebe kurva stydět, říkal jsem si, když jsem pozoroval Petru, jak se na sebe i na mě v zrcadle culí, zatímco si zkouší jedny šaty za druhými. Byla krásná, rozhodně byla. S úsměvem jí to slušelo ještě víc. Vyčítal jsem si, že jsem měl být šťastný s ní a za ni, ale mě to ve skutečnosti jen víc a víc deptalo. Pro ni to bylo jako splněný sen, cítila se jako princezna, kdežto já ji jen sprostě využíval. Ta oběť tu byla ona. Oběť mé pitomosti a Kennyho zaujatosti vůči teploušům. Nezasloužila si to. Čím déle jsem nad tím přemýšlel, tím hůř jsem se cítil zodpovědný i za kluky, co si beznadějně hledali holku.</p><p>„Levi, a co tyhle? Líbí se ti?" zeptala se mě najednou Petra a tím mě vrátila zpátky do reality.</p><p>„Jo jo, ty jsou taky moc hezké."</p><p>„Levi, to říkáš na všechny šaty!" zamračila se na mě v zrcadle, zatímco si poupravovala šaty. A mě nenapadlo nic lepšího než říct „To proto, že jsi nádherná ty a děláš všechny šaty krásnými" a připojit úsměv. Nebo aspoň pokus o něj. A samozřejmě to ani nebylo z mé hlavy, nejspíš jsem tuhle frázi slyšel v nějaké debilní romantické komedii.</p><p>Petra se na mě znovu otočila čelem, usmála se, a zatímco si mi pomalu sedala do klína, objala mě rukama kolem krku. „Vážně?" zasmála se krátce.</p><p>„Rozhodně," potvrdil jsem hned a automaticky jí položil ruce na boky. Petra se pak ke mně s úsměvem sklonila, pohladila mě po tváři a přitiskla své rty na ty mé.</p><p>Měl jsem ji rád. Byla starostlivá, měla kuráž a vždycky věděla co říct, když mi bylo nejhůř. Měl jsem ji rád. Ale ne takhle.</p><p>Měli jsme sex. Ne pravidelně, ale měli. Neužíval jsem si to tak, jak bych měl. Často jsem musel zavírat oči. Představovat si někoho jiného. (Porno)herce, zpěváky, modely, náhodné chlapy, které jsem někde potkal nebo zahlédl. Spousta věcí jí na těle chyběla nebo naopak přebývala. Třeba taková podprsenka byla doposud můj nepřítel. Měli jsme sex. Ale horko těžko.</p><p>Chtěl jsem ji dělat šťastnou. Vážně chtěl. Jen jsem toho nebyl schopný, aniž bych sám netrpěl.</p><p>„Co si na sebe vezmeš ty, zlato?" zeptala se mě pak Petra, když se odtáhla, ale zůstala se mi dívat do očí.</p><p>„No, asi doma vyhrabu nějaký sako, něco se tam snad ještě najde. Možná mi ještě bude to z maturáku, nevim," pokrčil jsem rameny, ovšem Petře se taková odpověď moc nelíbila.</p><p>„Jaké nevim, Levi? Koukej něco najít, jinak tě uškrtím," zamračila se a vstala ze mě, aby se mohla znovu prohlédnout v zrcadle. „Říkal jsi, že je to maškarní?"</p><p>Na její výhružky smrtí jsem raději nereagoval a plně se soustředil až na její otázku.</p><p>„Jo, ale taková jako... pofiderní. Vlastně se tam ani nikdo za nic nepřevlíká, jde spíš o tu jakousi tradici, takže si všichni vezmou akorát škrabošky a konec. S tím si nedělej starosti, dají se koupit snad všude. Takové ty obyčejné," ujistil jsem ji.</p><p>„Dobře, budu s tím počítat," pousmála se, „ale běda ti, jestli pro mě přijdeš bez nich. Mám si něco udělat s vlasy?" ptala se mě zase na další otázku, na níž jsem neuměl pořádně odpovědět.</p><p>„Petro, neřeš to tolik. Vždyť ty jsi ta nejkrásnější holka, jakou znám. Oslnila bys je i bez všech těch hovadin."</p><p>„Myslíš jako i bez šatů? Nahá?" zasmála se.</p><p>„Stoprocentně. Ale nedělej to. Prosím."</p><p>„Neboj se, jsem jen tvoje," otočila se na mě s úsměvem opět a znovu a pak mě opět a znovu políbila. A pak znovu. A znovu. Znovu. Líbali jsme se. Hladil jsem ji po vlasech, po její jemné kůži, až jsem zavadil o lem její podprsenky. Pozastavil jsem se, ale jen na chvíli. Musel jsem to udělat znovu. Popřít sám sebe. Aspoň se pokusit.</p><p>Už bylo celkem pozdě, když jsem přišel, mnohem později, než jsme se dostali k sexu, a příliš pozdě, když jsme skončili. Pro mě, i pro ni. A navíc už bylo i pozdě v noci, teď jsem ji opustit nemohl. Zůstal jsem proto ležet v posteli, hladě její světle rusé a velmi jemné vlasy. Bylo to příjemné i mně. Na chvíli zapomenout, nechat prsty proplouvat křehkými vlákny, pouštět do sebe fyzické teplo a nasávat vůni. Přesně jako když sedím tam u nás a rukama hladím trávu, zatímco mě slunce pálí do tváří a vůně růží kolem mě doslova tančí. Myslím, že jsem ji svým způsobem miloval. Upřímně, hluboce. Ovšem platonicky. Petra byla moje princezna, ale já nebyl její princ. Chtěl jsem jí dát všechno, ale zatím jsem jí jen všechno bral. Byl jsem její věznitel, mučitel, kat, všechno, jen ne princ. A tak jsem jen tiše, svíraje její ruku a tiskna ji na své stejně tiše tlukoucí srdce, a tajně doufal, že na tom plese možná narazí na někoho, kdo se stane jejím skutečným krásným princem. Jak jsem mohl tušit, že všechno nakonec bude úplně jinak?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Druhá kapitola – Dechberoucí.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Petra mi v den plesu v ranních hodinách zavolala a, jako by jí snad hlasivky přejeli šmirgl papírem, postupně z ní vypadlo, že je opravdu nemocná a že tedy samozřejmě nemůže jít. Uf. Teda, „uf“ jsem jí samozřejmě neřekl, spíš něco jako „ježiš, to mě hrozně moc mrzí, tak snad někdy příště“ nebo něco podobného, ale uf by bylo rozhodně upřímnější. Vážně se mi dost ulevilo. Čert vem těch pár korun za ty škrabošky a čert vem ten čas strávený hledáním, praním a žehlením saka z maturáku, za takovouhle zprávu bych byl snad schopný podplatit i doktora, aby Petře diagnostikoval bůhvíco. Bylo mi jí líto, ona se na rozdíl ode mě vážně těšila, ale jak jsem jí řekl do telefonu: snad někdy příště. Sako jsem tedy po ukončení hovoru milerád vrátil zpátky do skříně a rozhodl se se prostě věnovat domácím pracím tak jako vždycky. Poklidil jsem si v pokoji, vytřel, utřel prach a pak se pustil do vaření oběda. A doufal, že si ten kretén nebude zase stěžovat, jinak mu to vyklopím do kalhot. Když na sobě nějaké bude mít. Ale vypadalo to, že mu vepřové koleno chutnalo – a ještě aby ne, dneska jsem se fakt extrémně snažil. By si zkusil něco říct, kopl bych ho do jeho kolene. „Mhm, Pefru vyfedneme my, nebo fem pfide?“ zeptal se s plnou hubou, chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem si to přeložil.</p><p>„Ani jedno, Petra je nemocná, nejdu,“ oznámil jsem já o něco kultivovaněji s prázdnou pusou.</p><p>„A kdyf mi to jako hoflal žíft?“ vyblekotal zas a já viděl, jak mu pulsuje žíla na čele, i když jsem seděl u druhého konce stolu.</p><p>„Nejlíp někdy po obědě, ne uprostřed něj, kdy normální lidi jedí se zavřenou pusou a mlčí,“ urazil jsem ho trochu nepřímo, ale já si to nemohl odpustit.</p><p>„Hm, super,“ řekl už s dožvýkaným jídlem a upil trochu vody ze skleničky, žíla vypadala, že trochu chladne, „takže to znamená, že na tebe aspoň nebudu muset dávat pozor a že uděláš nějakou práci doma, stejně nechodíš chrápat před jednou ráno,“ dodal a odkrkl si, než se zase pustil do jídla. Skvělý. Já už byl radši zticha, jen jsem zamručel tiché „hm“, chtěl jsem se taky v klidu najíst. Sice nevím, co tu ještě jako po mně chce, když je tu už tak naklizeno víc než v domácnostech, kde je ženská, ale on si vždycky vymyslí nějaké hovadiny. Hlavně že nemusím na ten podělaný ples.</p><p>Kenny odcházel někdy kolem půl šesté s tím, že mám prý umýt okna, že je venku světla ještě dost, že mám pořádně vyčistit koberce, že mám protřídit skříně, že mám navařit na zítra… a tak dále. Nevadilo mi to. V první řadě bylo důležité především to, že vypadl. I kdybych měl do zítra ušít kompletní outfit z pytlů do koše, měl jsem na to aspoň klid. Teda to jsem si myslel do doby, než někdo zazvonil. „Levi, ahoj! Petra říkala, že jste měli jít na ples, ale že je nemocná a že ty bez ní nepůjdeš a že Kenny tu teda nebude a že-“ „Hanji, zavřeš ty tu hubu někdy aspoň na chvíli?“ zastavil jsem svou nejlepší ukecanou kamarádku a s povzdechem ji pustil dovnitř. „Sice na tebe nebudu mít moc času, a pokud se trochu neztlumíš, tak po tobě asi hodím žehličku, ale hádám, že tu se mnou můžeš sdílet kyslík,“ dodal jsem ještě, když vážně zaplula dovnitř a já za ní zavíral dveře.</p><p>„Jaký „nebudu mít čas“? Ah, nech mě hádat, Kenny si vymyslel nějaký kraviny, že jo?“ povytáhla obočí a já přikývl, než jsem si klekl zpátky ke koberci, který jsem zrovna čistil.</p><p>„No tak to ne! Víš, proč jsem přišla? Abych tě na ten ples dokopala!“</p><p>„Hanji…“</p><p>„Žádné „Hanji“! Hele, já vím, že nemáš rád akce. A lidi. A bohatý. A bohatý lidi. A lidi na akcích. A bohatý lidi na akcích, ale…! Taky vím, že jsi to dělal pro Petru, ale…! Taky vím, že stejně nejsi na ženský.“</p><p>„Jsem na ženský.“</p><p>„Levi, přede mnou nemusíš,“ napomenula mě Hanji a já si opět jen povzdechl. Hanji byla z mého okolí jediná, která o tomhle mém problému věděla, a ačkoliv jsem se jí snažil několikrát přesvědčit, že přeci jen na ženský jsem, ona se na rozdíl od mého mozku a občas i ptáka přesvědčit nedala. „Takže kde jsem to skončila… jo! Nejsi na ženský a tohle je skvělá příležitost, jak se pobavit s chlapem, aniž by to bylo něco vážného. Vím, že jsou to jen škrabošky, ale když ti jinak načančáme vlasy, věř mně, že už tě vůbec nikdo nepozná, a tak ti navrhuju… ne, přímo doporučuju! Ne, to taky ne… ROZKAZUJU, abys na ten ples vypadl,“ pronesla pak veledůležitě. Chvíli bylo ticho, než jsem se rozesmál.</p><p>„I kdyby mě tyhle tvý inteligentní řeči přesvědčily, kdo za mě asi vygruntuje barák? Kdo mě tam odveze? Hm?“ opáčil jsem a jen dál s úšklebkem drhl koberec.</p><p>„Co všechno máš za práce?“</p><p>„Teď už jen koberce, skříně a oběd, ale jelikož je tu celkem hovno, asi udělám eintopf. Nebo aspoň nějakou parodii na to.“</p><p>„No tak vidíš! Když se vrátíš chvilku po půlnoci, tak to všechno stihneš! Kenny se vrátí, počítám, tak nejdřív ve tři, takže než vstane, uděláš oběd až zítra a naopak si ještě šplhneš, že má čerstvé jídlo! Nebuď labuť a šupej se oblíkat!“ pobídla mě Hanji a začala do mě rýpat prstem. Musel jsem si znovu povzdechnout a celé to promyslet. Obvykle mívala Hanji fakt debilní nápady a vymýšlela nehorázné pitomosti, ale tohle znělo fakt inteligentně.</p><p>„A kdo mě odveze? Tam i zpátky? Nehodlám platit taxíka.“</p><p>„Koukáš na svého řidiče, jsem ti plně k službám!“ zakřenila se a ještě jednou do mě drbla. „Tak dělej.“</p><p>Za dnešek už tak poosmdesáté jsem si opět povzdechl, zahodil kartáč a nakonec na to teda kývl. Ani nevím jak, ani nevím kdy, ale najednou jsem stál v koupelně před zrcadlem v saku se škraboškou na očích a vlasy ulízlými dozadu. A Hanji za zadkem. „Tak? Já myslím, že dobrý, ne?“ culila se. „Už teď toho lituju. Co Petra? To ji mám podvádět?“ „Neřekla jsem, že máš s těmi chlapy chrápat, to bys ani nestíhal, ale pokoketovat, jít si prostě užít, aniž by to mělo nějaké následky. Jsi pořád děsně upjatý,“ kroutila hlavou Hanji a já tedy jen přikývl. Já sám bych se nepoznal, tak snad mě nepozná nikdo jiný, obzvlášť ne Kenny, to by byl teprve průser. „Počkej, ještě jedna věc mi chybí,“ vzpomněl jsem si pak a otevřel šuplík u sebe ve skříni, kde jsem schovával šátek. Po mamince. Uvázal jsem si ho kolem krku a pak se otočil zpátky na Hanji. „Pro štěstí,“ pokrčil jsem rameny.</p><p>Na ples jsme dorazili asi kolem čtvrt na devět, možná půl deváté. Pořád se mi tam úplně nechtělo, ale Hanji na mě holt měla špatný vliv. Nebo dobrý vliv? Kdo ví. Před vystoupením z auta mě Hanji ještě poplácala párkrát po zádech a usmívající se jako měsíček na hnoji následně odjela. Trochu jsem se bál, že ji budu za chvilku volat zpátky, protože jsem úplně nevěděl, jestli jsem na seznamu, na to jsme tak nějak pozapomněli. No ale jakmile padlo jméno Uri Reiss a jeho bodyguard Kenny, gorily u vchodu hnedka věděly, a tak mě pustily dovnitř. Místo konání byla nějaká vila a byla fakt… dechberoucí. Už jen to, jak obří byla, těch světel všude, toho luxusního nábytku a dekorací. Dechberoucí. Pohled jsem pak stočil i k občerstvení, kde jsem nestačil žasnout. Taková jídla jsem snad v životě neviděl, natož abych je ochutnal. Dechberoucí. Až potom jsem očima sklouzl i k všem těm lidem rozprostřeným po celé vile. Ovšem pohled mi zůstal jen na jednom, který si mě vmžiku všiml taky, a tak jsme na sebe zůstali zírat navzájem. Sice nebyl zrovna blízko a sice měl tu debilní škrabošku, ale i on byl prostě… dechberoucí.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Třetí kapitola – Pohádka.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ať už to byl sebekrásnější moment, nakonec jsem byl já ten, který ho ukončil přesunutím pohledu zpátky k občerstvení. Došel jsem rovnou na bar, abych si ten obraz z hlavy rovnou vylil. Všechno pití bylo zdarma, v „ceně“ pozvánky, takže jsem si objednal něco, co znělo stejně načančaně jako zadky všech přítomných. Hádám, že na tomhle zkrachovat nemohli, i kdyby se jim tu zjevilo dokonce pár inteligentů, co chlastají první ligu. Papaláši zasraní. My teda sice taky neměli úplně špatný barák, rozhodně lepší než předtím, kdy Kenny pořádně nepracoval, ale tohle byl úplně jiný level. A já si na většinu věcí dokonce vydělával sám, vlastně byla Kennyho dobrá vůle, že mě u něj nechal bydlet, protože na to bych stále neměl, takže já znal ještě míň luxusu než Kenny. Zažil jsem totální dno s mámou, zažil jsem totální dno s Kennym a jeho dluhy, takže nebylo divu, že mě takhle rozhazovační pitomci srali. Nehodlal jsem se s tou smetánkou bavit, proč jsem si myslel, že to bude dobrý nápad? Protože to řekla Hanji? Idiot. Debilní idi-</p><p>„Promiňte, neruším?“ vytrhl mě z myšlenek najednou… dechberoucí hlas. Na moment jsem jen zůstal rty přisátý u skleničky, a až když jsem se rozhodl se otočit na majitele toho andělského hlasu, se mi rty doslova od skleničky odtrhly, sotva jsem udržel drink v puse. Byl to ten – i na dálku – dechberoucí blonďák. No dobře, s jedním papalášem bych se přeci jen bavit mohl…?</p><p>„U-um,“ vypadlo ze mě jen, jak jsem se snažil spolykat chlast, abych mu ho nevyklopil na to sako dražší než můj pokoj, „vůbec,“ dořekl jsem nakonec s prázdnou pusou.</p><p>„Myslel jsem, že za vámi zajdu a představím se, protože mi nepřipomínáte nikoho, koho jsem na podobných akcích předtím potkal,“ pousmál se tak sladce, že jsem se tentokrát nebál o nápoj, ale rovnou o celou skleničku, protože mi selhávaly svaly. „Jsem Erwin Smith.“</p><p>„Starostův syn,“ doplnil jsem ho spíš pro sebe tiše, ale on mě očividně slyšel a krátce se zasmál.</p><p>„Jo, ale od toho bych se rád odpoutal, protože zakládám vlastní firmu a nerad bych byl známý jako „starostův synáček“,“ poznamenal. Jo, o tom jsem něco četl. Že něco takového chystá. Ale bylo mi to víceméně jedno, protože jsem si řekl přesně tohle: starostův synáček.</p><p>„Oh. Jo. Jasně.“</p><p>„… a vy jste…?“</p><p>„Oh! Jo! Uhm, já jsem Levi. Levi Ackerman,“ vysypal jsem mu to, aniž bych nad tím nějak víc uvažoval. Teď jsem jen mohl doufat, že se nebude bavit zrovna s Kennym nebo se na mě vyptávat někde jinde.</p><p>„Ackerman. To mi nic neříká, ale co už,“ pokrčil jen rameny a znovu se na mě usmál, a tak jsem si svou pusu radši znovu zaplácl tím drinkem, který mi ale ve skutečnosti ani moc nechutnal.</p><p>„A jak se vám tu líbí? Zatím všechno v pořádku?“</p><p>„Uhm, rozhodně. Já tyhle akce moc nemusím, protože, no, je tu moc lidí,“ zasmál jsem se nakonec i já, aby se neřeklo, na což mi on opět odpověděl smíchem. Kurva. Asi se rozteču.</p><p>„Možná vás to překvapí, ale-“</p><p>„Tě.“</p><p>„Huh?“</p><p>„Prosím, tykejte mi. Nesnáším tyhle debilní formality, když jsme očividně zhruba stejně staří.“</p><p>„Dobrá,“ kývl, úsměv mu stále nespadl, „ty mně v tom případě taky. Abych pokračoval, možná tě to překvapí, ale ani já tyhle akce moc nemusím. Jak říkáš, je tu moc lidu. Je to takové… neosobní. A další věc, ve které ti musím dát za pravdu – všechny ty debilní formality,“ smál se a já musel s ním. Že by vážně nebyli všichni tak špatní? Hanji, ty bastarde se štěstím.</p><p>Erwin si pak nakonec taky poručil nějaké pití a rovnou objednal i mně – prý něco, co musím rozhodně zkusit. Já nikdy moc nepil, maximálně jsem si párkrát cucl od Kennyho nebo něco málo vypil s Hanji, ale tohle? Tohle bylo fakt luxusní. On byl luxusní.</p><p>„Nejlepší byl tátův ksicht, když jsem mu řekl, že bych si taky na akci někdy nechtěl vzít falešnou přítelkyni, ale falešnýho přítele,“ vypadlo z něj po pár drincích a asi hodině konverzace. Oh. OH!</p><p>„No teda. Tohle já říct strýcovi, tak tady už nestojím. I kdyby byl ten přítel falešnej, jak říkáš,“ smál jsem se trochu hořce. „Takže jseš bi?“ zeptal jsem se pak bezostyšně. Sedli jsme si tak dobře, že jsem si připadal, jako kdybychom byli nejlepší přátelé už nějakou dobu.</p><p>„Jo, asi jo,“ pokrčil rameny a povytáhl koutek úst. „Ty?“</p><p>„Oh, já? Ne ne ne.“</p><p>„Škoda, chtěl jsem si s tebou zatančit. Někde stranou,“ povzdechl si. To. Jako. Fakt?! Nejkrásnější chlap v místnosti, ve městě, v zemi, na světě…! Se mnou chce tančit? Hanji, ty sakra kurva šťastnej hajzle.</p><p>„Nejsem bi, protože jsem gay,“ řekl jsem, jako by se nechumelilo, a doufal, že tedy to vyzvání k tanci stále platí.</p><p>„Tak to samozřejmě mění situaci. Pokud si chceš tedy zatančit,“ ušklíbl se a já byl okamžitě na nohou a podával mu svou ruku, abych se nechal odtáhnout. Kamkoliv. I do temné uličky támhle za rohem. I když jsem byl nakonec rád, že to nebyla naše cílová destinace. Vlastně to byl hezký malý balkónek, kde skutečně nikdo nebyl, ale hudba sem stejně doléhala. Ideální.</p><p>„Hej ale – naposled jsem tančil na maturáku. A ani ne nějak dobře,“ upozornil jsem ho a odložil skleničku na zábradlí.</p><p>„V pořádku, od tebe se klidně pošlapat nechám,“ culil se blonďák. Pane. Bože.</p><p>Chvíli jsme opravdu zápasili s tím, jak se vůbec chytneme, ale nakonec moje ruka skončila na jeho rameni, jeho ruka na mém boku a naše druhé ruce propletené. Sice se i tak musel Erwin trochu sklonit, ale jemu to bylo očividně jedno. Vybral si ideální čas pro tanec – zrovna hráli ploužáky. Dokonce i jeden, který jsem znal – Can’t Help Falling In Love od Elvise Presleyho. Přísahám, že kdyby mi byl tanec takhle příjemný i na maturáku (a kdybych měl takhle příjemného partnera), možná bych i zvážil to spálení ročenky, už jen kvůli tomuhle. Díval se mi přímo do očí. A já jemu. Vzpomněl jsem si na situaci, kdy jsem byl fakt malý a ztratil se v obchoďáku. Asi na dvě hodiny. A proč? Protože právě teď jsem si připadal ztracenější než kdy jindy. Jestli upíři existovali, on byl jeden z nich a právě mě hypnotizoval. Jinak jsem si to vysvětlit neuměl. Ke konci tance už jsem se vyloženě topil. Topil v tom oceánu v jeho očích. Když do toho ještě přihazoval ten svůj neuvěřitelný úsměv, všude kolem mě voněla jeho úžasná kolínská, jeho ruce mě neskutečně pevně, ale přesto jemně svíraly, kůži měl jemnější než satén a pohyby tak jisté, že jsem prakticky nemusel nic dělat a jen se nechat unášet, připadal jsem si jako na tom svém místečku. Myslel jsem si, že krásnější vůně, než jakou oplývaly ty mé divoké růže, už není. Že není nic jasnějšího a teplejšího nad paprsky slunce hrajícími si spolu s vánkem kolem i v růžích. Mýlil jsem se. Jeho náruč byla ještě přívětivější než moje místo klidu. A když mě na konci tance zaklonil… uslyšel jsem zvuk rozbíjícího se skla, protože jsem nohou drkl do toho debilního zábradlí, na které jsem položil tu debilní skleničku. Debil. Erwin se po nebožtíkovi nádobím ohlédl, ale pak se podíval znovu na mě a rozesmál se. „Z toho si nic nedělej,“ pověděl a vytáhl mě zpátky do stoje.</p><p>„No, ale...“</p><p>„Věř mi, že se tu toho rozbilo víc a ještě víc rozbije,“ uchechtl se a pohladil mě po tváři. Já se zmohl jen na přikývnutí, jak strašně moc jsem se červenal. Erwin se rozhodl mě posadit na lavičku a dojít mi pro nové pití, on to své totiž o něco inteligentněji položil právě na tu lavičku.</p><p>„Netančíš tak špatně, jak jsi říkal,“ podal mi s těmihle slovy novou skleničku a posadil se vedle mě.</p><p>„Tak díky, ale to bude tím, že tančíš jako bůh.“</p><p>Zase se jen usmál. I to mi stačilo.</p><p>Nebyl jako ostatní. V ničem. Ano, měl snad i spodky dražší než já nábytek, ale co. Holt se narodil do bohaté rodiny a nenechal se na rozdíl od většiny penězi zkazit. Naopak – snažil se být na tátovi co nejvíc nezávislý, dokonce chodil do podobně na hovno prací jako já. I když jsem si nedokázal představit takového prince za friťákem v McDonald’s. I tu jeho firmu si snažil co nejvíc financovat a zařizovat sám, i když se mu do toho otec samozřejmě stále cpal. Klasika.</p><p>„Můj strýc mě sice šikanuje tak, že po mně pomalu hází polívku, když v ní má nebo nemá mrkev, záleží na náladě, ale ani ty to nemáš ve spoustě věcí jednoduchý, co?“ shrnul jsem pak naší další dlouhou konverzaci.</p><p>„Na tebe nemám. Já bych to doma už nedal, mít to jako ty.“</p><p>„No, upřímně, občas to taky nedávám. Nemůžu bejt doma ani teplej, heh,“ odfrkl jsem si. „Občas si na to všechno prostě přijdu sám. Na celej svět. Jo, mám tu Hanji, ale nemůžu svoje problémy házet na její bedra, ona má na rozdíl ode mě před sebou docela slibnou kariéru. A upřímně bych to asi nechtěl dělat ani tak. Někdy si myslím, že mě nenávidí celej svět,“ povzdechl jsem si a v ten moment ucítil ruku na té své. O dost větší a teplejší ruku.</p><p>„Já si to nemyslím. Víš proč? Protože jsou tu aspoň dva lidi, co tě mají upřímně rádi.“</p><p>„Tche, Hanji a… strýc?“</p><p>„Ne. Já,“ usmál se.</p><p>Znal jsem ho necelé čtyři hodiny. Čtyři hodiny a už bych mu dal celý ten svůj malý svět. A on mně očividně ten svůj velký. Připadal jsem si jako v pohádce, když se na mě usmál a palcem mě po ruce pohladil. A jakmile se ke mně začal naklánět a pak spojil naše rty ve sladký polibek, byl jsem přesvědčený, že v pohádce jsem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>heyo, děti moje!</p><p>mí čtenáři si mohli povšimnout, že jsem si vzala dlouhou pauzu od psaní, ale jsem aspoň na moment zpět s eruri fan-fikcí postavenou na klasické pohádce Popelka (konkrétněji hlavně na té od Disney), což je jeden z mnoha kousků série klasických pohádek, které podávám převyprávěné do světa postav SnK. </p><p>nechci tu žádné komenty typu „ereri je lepčí", s tím si běžte brečet do nějaké yaoi skupiny, prosím.</p><p>ty, co jsou tu z ušlechtilých důvodů (protože shippujete eruri! &lt;3), srdečně vítám, posílám pusu (a klíčenku) a přeji vám s tímto „skvostem" jen příjemné chvíle. love ya. &lt;3</p><p>P. S. fan-fikce je věnována mé ženě, protože se jí Popelka zalíbila a protože je něco jako moje beta čtenářka. a protože ji zbožňuju. Bůh jí žehnej. i když to není král Erwin.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>